crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi
is a supporting character that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She is the Empress of the Empire of Misurugi, and the younger sister of now deceased Former Emperor Julio Asuka Misurugi and former First Princess Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi. Personality & Character She was paralyzed waist down after a riding accident, but now uses a Mana powered floating wheelchair to move around. She was initially a very kind young girl that cared deeply about her family, especially her older sister Angelise. However, after Angelise was exposed as a Norma, Sylvia grew to hate her, blaming her for the loss of the use of her legs and the death of their mother, even willing to whip her in front of a crowd and sadistically take pleasure in it all while receiving praise from her people. Several instances show her as dependent and weak-willed, compared to her older siblings (especially after Ange's spirit was completely broken in Arzenal). She fainted after Ange was discovered to be a Norma, quickly turned against her to side with her older brother over her sister from the shock, and even screamed at the sight of Julio's blood. All-in-all a follower, Sylvia follows a leading sibling and the statuesque of her kingdom over any feelings towards other people. After Ange used a shuriken to cut Julio's cheek she showed signs of post-traumatic stress disorder in the form of a nightmare the next night. However, when she witnessed Riza Rundog's true form naked with Julio in his bed she was quickly horrified beyond what the Norma could ever do and screamed out for Ange's help, showing that deep-down she still held some feelings for her older sister, if not out of desperation to be saved. Skills and Abilities She has the ability to use the Light of Mana. History When Ange is discovered to be a Norma during her Baptism Ritual ceremony, she faints in shock. It is hinted that she was the one who assisted Momoka Oginome in locating Ange as she later tries to secretly contact her using her Mana asking her whether or not she has found Ange, yet was caught and taken away before Ange could speak to her. During her flashbacks, Ange remembers that it was her fault that Sylvia had fallen off the horse they were riding on when they were younger, which paralyzed Sylvia. After arriving at the Misurugi Palace, Ange was confronted by imperial guards and rescues Sylvia. However, she betrays Ange and cuts her left arm with a knife, blaming her for her paraplegia and the death of their mother. Ange is shocked when she hears Sylvia's resentful words and is captured by the imperial guards to await trial by Julio. After the capture of Ange, she whipped her several times in public, asking her to apologize for being a Norma. After that Julio announced Ange's execution, Ange starts marching to the gallows while singing, Sylvia recognized her mother's song, and says that Ange wasn't allowed to sing it. When Ange is hanged, she is blinded by a strange bright light, when Ange escapes she thanked Sylvia for showing her the true filthy nature of human beings before wounding Julio's face, using a flying blade, which shocked Sylvia who started to cry. The rescue scene, Julio's scarring, and Ange's escape is played back to us as Sylvia Screams on coming out of a nightmare, so disturbed she is about what happened she gets into her chair and goes to her brother's room, but upon hearing voices, she approaches carefully, so as not to be noticed, what she sees chills her heart to the marrow, she sees Riza Rundog straddling Julio's waist, naked while he acts like a little kid to his mother, But it's Riza's bat-like wings and that she just dropped a liquid from her fingernail into Julio's mouth, causing him great pain while Riza quietly laugh, Sylvia Gasps and is discovered by Riza, Sylvia tries to escape, to seek help, but there is no escape as a long thin tail wraps around Sylvia's neck and squeezes her neck tight, the last thing we thought heard her scream out for Ange to help her. Riza (actually a spy of Salamandinay) actually tried to do it to her, but was captured. Sylvia was whipping Riza (now a prisoner of Embryo) for bringing her the wrong volume of an encyclopedia. Gallery Cross_Ange_Sylvia_full_appearence.png|Concept Art. Crossange 01 Sylvia rides a horse with Ange.jpg|Sylvia rides on a horse with Ange. Trivia References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Politicians Category:Empire of Misurugi Category:Female